


Obligatory Dr Rewrite Because I'm Bored at 11:35 PM on a Tuesday

by I_Write_Shit



Series: Danganronpa Rewrites [1]
Category: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A lot - Freeform, But even that's canon-divergent bc canon is taken out back and shot, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Different deaths, Light referencing to Togami Light Novels?, Like, Major Character Injury, Multi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Shit/pseuds/I_Write_Shit
Summary: Title explains it all...Different deaths, some same, different survivors. This is ENTIRELY self-indulgent
Series: Danganronpa Rewrites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676254
Kudos: 1





	Obligatory Dr Rewrite Because I'm Bored at 11:35 PM on a Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry- This is going to hurt y'all... A LOT  
> And I will enjoy it. I'll chug your tears like a fine, tall glass of choccie milk.
> 
> Also if you don't like how I wanna do my rewrite- there are definitely rewrites that could be more to your taste, so don't fret if this isn't your cup of tea :)

Chapter One Motive: Same as the game, Motive videos of loved ones  
Chapter 1 Victim: Leon Kuwata  
Chapter 1 Blackened: Sayaka Maizono

Chapter Two Motive: Secret (but instead of having Monokuma release them, Each student gets another student's secret, and whoever's secret they have has theirs)  
Chapter Two Victim: Hifumi Yamada  
Chapter Two Blackened: "Junko Enoshima" 

Chapter Three Motive: If you get away with killing someone, you get to take someone else out with you  
Chapter Three Victim 1: Sakura Oogami  
Chapter Three Victim 2: Yasuhiro Hagakure  
Chapter Three Blackened: Aoi Asahina (Prepare to cry)

Chapter Four:  
Victims/Killed for Breaking Monokuma's rules: Chihiro Fujisaki and Byakuya Togami

Chapter Five:  
Traitor/Suicide: Toko Fukawa

The remaining students find a note!

Chapter Six:  
Unidentified Body Found!  
Culprit:???  
-Trial for the Mastermind!-  
Mastermind: Junko Enoshima

SURVIVORS: Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Celestia Ludenburg, Mondo Oowada


End file.
